Emma Swan Investigations Prologue
by SombraSST
Summary: Dos años después de resolver el caso en el que acusaban a Regina de asesinato, Ella y Emma se han prometido. La rubia, como inspectora de policía, ha recibido una llamada de parte de parte de la familia Morgan debido a un robo. Continuación no canónica de "Regina Mills, Legendary Lawyer" a petición de un fan.
1. Fuego en la sangre

**Este fic es un regalo para la persona que ha hecho el review número 100 en mi fic "Regina Mills, Legendary Lawyer", Fanclere. Aquí tienes el fic que me pediste. Un par de capitulitos, ¿Eh?**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

_ Te veo esta noche, Regina._ Le dije, en un susurro, dejando un beso robado entre sus labios.

Había quién decía que el furor de las recién casadas se esfumaba en seguida. Pero en nuestro caso la Luna de miel parecía no haber tenido fin. Habían pasado dos años desde que Regina y yo nos habíamos casado. Y es cierto que teníamos mucho trabajo, pero todos los momentos que teníamos los atesorábamos.

Por mi parte tenía que acudir a una cita con Astrid. La abogada parecía tener un caso para el que quería mi ayuda. Al parecer algo relacionado con su familia. La familia Morgan. Decididamente nuestras circunstancias no habían sido las mejores, pero puedo decir que a partir de aquello, las cosas habían mejorado mucho.

 _Astrid Morgan_

_ No veo motivo alguno para prolongar este juicio. El caso está muy claro, no hay forma de malinterpretar los hechos. Este tribunal declara al acusado, Leroy… ¡No, culpable!

Lo admito, me encantaba ganar. Tenía cierta adicción al triunfo. Algo que me venía de familia. Pero ganar, ganar sabiendo que tu cliente es realmente inocente, y que has hecho lo correcto. Eso es algo que no tiene precio. Me despedí de Leroy, que decididamente era culpable de muchas cosas, pero no de haber matado a uno de sus siete hermanos.

Tenía ganas de llegar a casa. Mamá y Darcy me estarían esperando. Sin la espiral de la venganza rondándonos, lo cierto es que nos habíamos unido más que nunca. Especialmente a Darcy. Era una descarada, desde luego, pero ahora eso me parecía adorable. Aparqué y me encontré con un deportivo blanco aparcado delante de la entrada. Alcé una ceja, pues si Darcy tenía otro coche nuevo iba a enfadarme. Esa mujer gastaba más de lo que yo ganaba en un año. La fortuna del señor Norrington no iba a durar para siempre.

La puerta del coche se abrió y vi a una mujer conocida emerger del vehículo. No pude evitar lanzar un grito de emoción. Me lancé sobre aquella mujer y la abracé con fuerza.

_ ¡Abu!_ Grité, espachurrándola.

No tenía muchas ocasiones de ver a mi abuela. A fin de cuentas, el ser una bruja y mantener un aspecto que la hacía parecer tener la edad de su hija, le provocaba muchas complicaciones. Por lo que yo sabía, llevaba casi dos décadas De un lado a otro, viajando por Europa. ¿Seguiría ejerciendo de fiscal?

_ Astrid… estás enorme…_ Murmuró._ La última vez que te vi no levantabas dos palmos del suelo. Y ahora… eres toda una mujer…

La abuela Eleanor ya me miraba con deseo, una mirada que le devolví. La abuela no era distinta al resto de nosotros, y lo cierto es que en parte me moría de ganas de experimentar lo que una mujer sabia como ella sabía hacer. Fue entonces cuando escuché una tos. Al girarme me encontré con una joven unos años menor que yo.

Tenía una larga melena negra, rizada, y unos ojos azules que me recordaron al mar. Enmarcados por unas gafas de pasta negra.

_ ¿Quién es esta, Abu?_ Le pregunté.

_ Astrid… quiero presentarte… a tu tía Tony._ Dijo, dándome un leve empujón para acercarme.

_ Es un placer._ Dije, extendiendo la mano._ Soy Astrid.

_ Yo Antonia, pero me llaman Tony._ Dijo, estrechándome la mano._ Es un placer.

_ Es toda una Morgan._ Dijo Eleanor.

Y admito que lo sentía. Había un vínculo que nos unía como familia, y lo notaba a través de esa mujer que hasta hace muy poco era una desconocida. Me acerqué y le di un suave beso en los labios.

_ Bienvenida a la familia, Tony.

 _Augustine Morgan_

Cuando mi madre me informó de que iba a visitarme no pude evitar acicalarme. Me había puesto un vestido largo y ceñido, con un pronunciado escote de pico. Y había dedicado más de una hora a ultimar mis ojos, y en buscar el correcto tono rojo de mis labios.

Amaba a mi madre, tanto como amaba a mis hijas, y lo cierto, es que volver a verla, después de tantos años, me había puesto muy caliente, además de emocionada. No quería parecer una vieja cuando me viera, quería que viese a la niña en la que me había convertido con su sudor y esfuerzo.

Cuando abrí la puerta, la encontré tan imponente como siempre, no había envejecido un día desde que había tenido que irse. Supongo que para eso lo había hecho, para mantenerse joven. Ya me había hablado sobre Tony. A mi edad se me hacía complicado tener de repente una hermana, además una tan mayor.

Pero Tony era una Morgan, mi hermana menor, después de todo. En parte había envidiado a mis hijas, pues siempre se habían tenido la una a la otra. Yo no había tenido eso al ser hija única. Y ahora había cambiado. Es cierto que no compartíamos el padre, pero él había fallecido hacía muchos años.

Y mi intención era aceptarla como a una más de la familia. Al menos el tiempo que estuviéramos juntas. Para mí no tenía caso sentir celos. Era algo que nunca nos había afectado

 _Emma Swan_

Aún me sorprendía cómo la familia Morgan conservaba ese estilo de vida. Tanto dinero para gastar. Hasta donde sabía, Augustine seguía sin trabajar, y Darcy no estaba por la labor de empezar. Astrid parecía la única que se había vuelto algo responsable. Toqué en el gran portón y me abrió una mujer desconocida. Estaba claro que no era la ama de llaves, pues a ella la conocía.

_ Hola… Soy Emma Swan… tenía una cita con Astrid.

_ Oh… Con Astrid… encantada… soy su tía._ Dijo, mirándome de arriba abajo, comiéndome con la mirada._ Me llamo Tony.

Sí… era una Morgan, desde luego. Se le notaba, tenía ese halo de lujurioso fuego a su alrededor. Se apartó y yo pasé, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

_ ¿Y usted a qué se dedica?_ Preguntó.

La notaba rodearme, como un depredador que acosa a su presa. Sentí un escalofrío mientras me dirigía al despacho de Astrid. Notaba la mirada de Tony sobre mí. La hermana de Augustine. Había muchas preguntas que hacer allí. Astrid se encontraba sentada en el escritorio, escribiendo con su portátil.

_ Astrid…_ La llamé.

Astrid se ajustó las gafas que llevaba y me dedicó una sonrisa. Aún se me hacía raro que nos lleváramos bien después de todos sus esfuerzos por quitarme a Regina. Supongo que la derrota definitiva de la abogada le había sentado genial a nuestra relación.

_ Inspectora Swan._ Dijo, alzándome una ceja.

_ ¿Inspectora?_ Preguntó Tony._ ¿Te has metido en un lío, Astrid? ¿Vas a sobornarla? ¿Con tu cuerpo?

A Astrid se le escapó una risotada. Lo cierto es que me parecía algo que su hermana haría para librarse de una multa de aparcamiento. Astrid era más elegante.

_ La inspectora Swan está felizmente casada. ¿Cómo está Regina, por cierto?_ Me preguntó.

_ Pletórica. Está trabajando en un caso. Algo relacionado con ladrones de tumbas._ Dije, encogiéndome de hombros._ ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

_ Nos han robado, Swan._ Dijo, suspirando._ Nos han quitado joyas.

_ Astrid, sabes que soy de homicidios._ Dije, poniéndome la mano en la cadera.

_ Oh vamos… no le vas a hacer el feo a mi sobri, ¿No?_ Me espetó Tony, dándome un golpecito con el dedo.

_ No… supongo que no._ Dije, mirándola.

Había una malicia inteligente en aquellos ojos, que me preocupaba un poco. Algo me decía que esa joven iba a ser un problema.

_ Sólo informo a Astrid de mi cargo._ Añadí._ Y del riesgo de pedirme que la ayude.

_ La policía sigue sin tenernos en gran estima, Emma. Sólo me puedo fiar de ti._ Dijo, mirándome._ Sé que tú puedes ocuparte.

_ Gracias…_ Dije, mirándola._ Me ocuparé de todo.

 _Darcy Morgan_

Un nuevo día para pasarlo en grande. Había venido mi abuela, tenía una nueva y sexy tía, y además me había despertado envuelta en los brazos de una de mis criadas. Eran las tres de la tarde, y al abrir los ojos me encontré a la tal Antonia. Hija de un español, y a mi idea, algo exótico. Le dediqué una sonrisa y me incorporé, dejando caer la sábana que me cubría.

_ No te cortes, puedes mirar._ Dije, desperezándome.

Éramos familia, después de todo. Para las Morgan la familia significaba algo muy distinto a lo que lo era para los demás.

_ ¿Puedo tocar?_ Preguntó Tony.

_ Claro… diviértete.

Se sentó en la cama, que la criada, silenciosa, acababa de desocupar, y extendió sus manos. Empezó con delicadeza, mirándome a los ojos. Sus ojos me recordaban a los míos. Eran azules y muy vivos.

_ Son las más grandes de la familia… ¿Te has operado?_ Preguntó, mientras apretaba uno de mis pechos, yo gemí._ Porque no lo parece.

_ Es todo natural…_ Dije, apoyándome sobre la pared.

_ Son una preciosidad._ Murmuró.

Sus labios atraparon uno de mis pezones sin pedir permiso, pero yo no me opuse. No pude evitar gimotear mientras me lo mordía. Me mordí el labio, porque me daba morbo más que porque me preocupase que nos oyesen. Tony metió la cabeza en mi canalillo y me empujó contra la cama.

_ Joder._ Grité, notando sus dientes._ Que bien se te da esto.

_ Mi madre me enseñó bien._ Dijo, acercándose a mi boca para darme un beso en los labios.

_ Acabo de conocerte y ya te quiero._ murmuré, acariciando su trasero sin prisas._ Además… estás muy buena.

_ Tú también, Darcy… es cosa de familia.

La ayudé a quitarse el pantalón, mientras ella hacía lo propio con la Blusa. No se había puesto ropa interior. Yo la miré, y ella me sonrió, como si hubiese descubierto una travesura.

_ Es que sabía dónde me estaba metiendo.

No pude menos que reírme un poco y fijar mis labios a su cuello, para besarla sin demasiadas prisas. A fin de cuentas, nos estábamos conociendo. Y eso no se podía acelerar en exceso. Tony emitía unos gemidos adorables entre mis pechos que, al igual que con otras, habían captado su atención rayando la obsesión. Esta vez me dejaba hacer.

Busqué entre mis cajones, hasta que encontré un arnés que solía usar mucho, mi favorito, a decir verdad. Era negro y, sobretodo, era enorme y bien detallado. Tony me lo quitó de las manos y se lo sujetó. Lanzó un gemido hondo cuando se lo puso, y me penetró con furia, sabiendo que estaba entrando en un terreno que acostumbraba a recibir visitas.

La atraje hacia mí, mientras ella me montaba. Sus dientes se aferraron a mi pezón izquierdo y yo grité con furia al tiempo que enloquecía, presa de un orgasmo intenso.

_ Me parece que me va a gustar vivir aquí._ Dijo, acomodándose en mi pecho.

_ Y a mí me va a gustar tenerte cerca…

_ A mí me alegra ver que os lleváis tan bien.

Ambas, dándonos cuenta de que nos habían descubierto en nuestra travesura, miramos hacia la puerta. Mi madre estaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta. Mis ojos se fijaron en su pecho, que demostraba sus pezones marcados a través de la tela del vestido. Debía llevar un buen rato observando. Sabía que mi madre disfrutaba de las vistas tanto como yo.

_ Sí… creo que he encontrado a mi media naranja._ Bromeé._ Acariciándole el pelo a Tony. Pero ya sabes que no tememos compartir. ¿Quieres unirte?

_ No en este momento, Darcy._ Dijo, pero sin perder la sonrisa._ La comida estará lista en breve. Nos acompañará la inspectora Swan así que… ponte algo.

_ Está bien._ Dije, de mala gana.

Admito que para mí era una práctica habitual el andar por casa sólo con un sostén para que el peso de mi pecho no me molestara.

_ ¿Qué te parece Tony, nos duchamos juntas?_ Le pregunté.

_ Será un placer.

 _Emma Swan._

Comer con la familia Morgan. No sabía que esperarme. Estaba ante personas que llevaban la lujuria por bandera. Regina y yo solíamos ser bastante alocadas, pero nos guardábamos eso para la vida privada. Mis ojos se llevaron una grata sorpresa al ver a todos los miembros de la familia aparecer perfectamente vestidos. Augustine estaba particularmente arreglada. También había otra mujer, que aparentaba tener una edad cercana a la suya. ¿Tendría una segunda hermana que tampoco conocía?


	2. Criminal reincidente

**Mika, esta no es la continuación de la historia en sí misma. Esto ocurre dos años después del primer fic. La escena final que puse, y la continuación en sí cuando la haga, pasará diez años después. Esto pasa en medio, lógicamente.**

 **dcromeor... no tienes más que ser mi review número 100 en un fic... así han ganado este.**

 **fanclere... ¿O Debería decir Tony? Prepara el carro de paradas... hazte el favor.**

 **Love, la chica que vio Emma, si te refieres a la escena del final, es Eleanor. No le cabe en la cabeza que la madre pueda parecer más joven que su hija.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Investigar un caso de asesinato… o bueno, un caso de intento de asesinato, como terminaban siendo solía ser muy fácil para mí. Me acercaba al cadáver, retornaba unos minutos antes de su muerte y evitaba su asesinato, deteniendo al causante. Pero en un caso de robo, no bastaba con algo así. La joya familiar de las Morgan había sido robada. Y eso significaba que tenía que seguir unas pistas. Hacía tiempo que no sentía que realmente estuviese haciendo mi trabajo. Pero mi fino sentido de la deducción no había desaparecido.

Sin embargo, el criminal había sido preciso en su trabajo. No había dejado huellas… ni rastros. Casi daba la sensación de que la joya había desaparecido sin más. En cualquier otro lugar habría supuesto que eso era imposible. Pero estaba en la casa de una bruja. Por eso mismo había llamado a Astrid. Desconocía cómo funcionaba la magia de las brujas.

_ No, Emma… eso no puede ser._ Me dijo, muy segura._ Esa joya no es común. La magia no puede moverla así sin más. Se supone que sólo una Morgan puede tocarla.

 _Eleanor Morgan_

Aquella mansión me traía muchos recuerdos. De nuestro éxito sobre la familia Norrington. Aún me dolía haberla tenido que abandonar, tantos años atrás. Entonces mi pequeña Augustine no era más que una niña a mis ojos. Y verla… tan mayor. Ella podía haber escogido mantenerse joven, mantenerse como una adolescente, de haber querido. Pero ella decidió envejecer. Daba la impresión de que yo era más joven que ella. Casi era como una broma cruel. Tenía a Tony, es cierto, pero las alegrías que ella me había dado no calmaban el vacío que perder a mi primogénita de aquella manera.

_ No tiene que ver contigo, madre._ La voz de Augustine me sobresaltó.

No había notado su sutil mirada acariciar mis pensamientos. Augustine era ya una bruja experta, y me había descubierto sin estar preparada.

_ Lo hice por las niñas._ Continuó._ Pensé que era mejor para ellas que creciéramos juntas, es todo.

_ Y has crecido muy bien, cariño._ Dije, mirándola._ Eres preciosa.

_ Parece que mi hermana no piensa lo mismo._ Dijo, bajando la mirada._ Confieso que estoy algo celosa.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Pregunté._ ¿Te preocupa que haya empezado por Darcy? No seas tonta.

Le pasé la mano por el pelo y ella sonrió levemente.

_ Tony es tan lista como tú, Augustine. Y si la conozco, y la conozco bastante._ Extendí mi sonrisa._ Dejará lo mejor para el final.

 _Astrid Morgan_

Pensar en que un miembro de nuestra familia pudiese habernos robado me espantaba. Por un momento pensé en mi hermana. Pero Darcy no haría algo así. Ella era una irresponsable, sí. Pero incluso ella sabía lo importante que esa joya era para nosotras. La joya familiar. La primera que la había tenido había sido la abuela. Hacía ya trescientos años. La dejó en la mansión cuando se marchó. Aún recordaba a Augustine pasar horas delante de ella, tratando de concentrar la presencia de su madre.

Esa joya era mucho más que una gema. Permitía a la Morgan que la llevase canalizar la magia de toda la familia. Algo peligroso. Desconocía quién podría tener esa joya. Hasta donde sabía, todos los miembros de la familia Morgan estaban en aquella casa.

_ Tenemos una sospechosa._ Dijo Emma, mirando su móvil.

_ ¿Quién?_ Pregunté, sorprendida.

_ Arciria se ha salido de la cárcel._ Dijo, mirando por la ventana._ Ella lo puede tocar, ¿Cierto?

_ Supongo que sí… tenemos un antepasado común, después._ Dije, sintiendo un escalofrío.

Aquella malvada mujer con el mismo precioso rostro de Regina había causado lo que para nosotras hasta entonces era impensable. Unir al clan Mills y el clan Morgan en tregua una vez más.

_ Tenemos un problema grave._ Dijo ella._ Si Arciria tiene la joya entonces…

Temblé ligeramente. Pensar en que una mujer perversa y siniestra como ella tuviese acceso a todo el banco de poderes de la familia Morgan me aterraba. A fin de cuentas, Arciria era como una niña malcriada y lujuriosa… que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos…y…

Afortunadamente para mí, Emma tosió, devolviéndome a la realidad y apartándome de los pensamientos lascivos con una mujer idéntica a su esposa. Yo me decía a mí misma que había superado lo de Regina, pero era un absurdo. Una vez que has probado a Regina, todas las mujeres saben a poco. Suspiré, apartándome de esa idea, y salí hacia el exterior.

_ Espera… ¿Conduces aún ese horrible escarabajo amarillo? ¿No ha conseguido Regina que lo desguaces?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja.

_ A Regina le gusta._ Dijo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_ Permíteme que lo dude._ Le dije, alzando aún más la ceja.

_ Astrid… para querer a alguien, lo tienes que querer con todos sus defectos._ Me dijo.

Aquello me llegó muy hondo, y admito que me sentí muy mal. ¿Por eso no había encontrado aún al amor de mi vida? Me dolía pensar que esa era una de las razones por las cuales Regina había escogido a la rubia antes que a mí.

_ Me parece bien, pero vamos en mi coche._ Dije, mientras me dirigía al garaje.

_ Me parece bien, pero conduzco yo._ Dijo, quitándome las llaves de las manos.

_ ¡Cómo rayes mi coche te mato, Swan!_ Le dije.

Mi madre me había regalado el Lamborgini aquel mismo año. Sabía que me regalaba cosas sólo porque notaba que estaba algo deprimida. Pero yo quería esforzarme y dar una impresión mejor. No quería que se me notase que estaba algo deprimida aún por Regina. Me quedé en el asiento del copiloto durante todo el viaje, en silencio.

 _Augustine Morgan_

Es horrible lo que se siente al ser una madre que no puede darle a su hija aquello que desea. Y haga lo que haga, yo no puedo conseguirle a Regina. La morena escogió. En el fondo, no puedo evitar culparme. Yo la empujé a la traición que provocó que Regina la cambiase por un modelo mayor y más rubio. Mi pequeña Astrid… mi hija mayor… y para qué negarlo, mi favorita, estaba sufriendo. Y yo no podía hacer nada. Me aparté de la ventana y me acerqué a la cama. Sin embargo, me detuve al percatarme de que había alguien tumbado en mi cama. No era la primera vez que me pasaba eso. Pero sí la primera vez que era esa mujer la que se encontraba en mi lecho.

_ Tony…_ La saludé con la mirada._ Pensé que estarías detrás de Darcy.

_ No seas infantil… Hermanita…_ Hizo un mohín._ Sabes que llevo con la vista clavada en ti desde que llegué.

_ Nuestra madre dice que me reservabas para el final._ Le dije, manteniendo aún la distancia.

_ Y lo hacía._ Dijo, incorporándose. Sólo llevaba un conjunto de lencería rojo tremendamente sugerente._ Pero Astrid parece muy ocupada con su caso… y tiene la mente en otro sitio.

_ Eres muy perceptiva._ Dije, dejando caer mi bata.

Bajo ella sólo llevaba un conjunto similar al suyo, de color negro. Deseaba a aquella mujer. Después de todo, para nuestra familia era imposible negar el deseo que surgía entre nosotros. El aprendizaje influía, pero lo cierto es que sería absurdo negar que para las Morgan la lujuria era algo innato.

_ He disfrutado mucho con Darcy._ Sonrió al ver que me tumbaba a su lado._ Menudos melones.

_ Temo que debe haberlos heredado de algún familiar de su padre._ Bufé.

_ Al menos sacaste algo útil de ese despojo._ Dijo ella, mirándome._ Cuando pienso en una mujer tan sexy como tú con ese viejo verde.

_ Mereció la pena, Tony… ya sabes. Conseguí mucho dinero. Una casa… y sobre todo, a dos hijas a las que amo más que a nada. ¿Tú a qué te dedicas, Tony?_ Le pregunté, mientras pasaba la mano por su abdomen.

_ Estudio… educación infantil._ Se le escapó un gemido.

_ ¿Quieres educar a niños?_ Aparté un segundo la mano._ Eso es muy tierno.

Ella me rodeó la cintura con su mano. Fue un gesto muy dulce. Le devolví el gesto y la miré. Me alegraba que no quisiera ser fiscal. Esa tradición ya había causado mucho dolor en nuestra familia.

_ Sí… manteniéndolo al margen de mi vida privada… por supuesto._ Dijo, acercándose a mí.

_ Mal tema de conversación para este momento._ Admití, mirándola a los ojos.

_ La verdad es que sí._ Sonrió._ ¿Y tú qué haces últimamente?

_ No mucho… decido en qué gastar mi dinero… comparto cama con mis criadas y la familia._ Fui sincera. No podía mentir a mi hermana._ Y leo mucho.

_ Me gusta mucho esa segunda parte…_ Tony se acercó y finalmente me dio un beso en los labios.

Yo entrecerré mis ojos y acaricié su pelo. Era parecida a mí, pero tenía algo que, para mí, era exótico. Ese furor español que para mí era extraño y misterioso. Nos entretuvimos, besándonos con calma. Notaba sus manos explorar mi cuerpo con paciencia, pero con el tino de quien tiene experiencia.

_ Besas como una diosa._ Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

_ Tú tampoco lo haces mal._ Dije, besando su cuello. Ella gemía.

_ ¡Joder!_ Exclamó._ Nadie me ha besado nunca así.

Sonreí, con confianza. Ya sabía que Tony debía hacerlo con nuestra madre a menudo. Había superado a mi mentora… y eso me hacía sentir más confianza en mí misma que nunca. Aspiré el aroma de su canalillo y atrapé aquel sostén entre mis labios. Mordí con fuerza y di un tirón. El sostén rebotó y Tony lanzó un pequeño grito.

_ Eres cruel._ Me dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ Y tú muy adorable._ Dije yo, con dulzura.

Me incorporé y me desabroché el mío. Lo dejé caer y Tony se me quedó mirando fijamente. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y acercó la mano con lentitud. Tocaba mi pecho como si fuese todo un tesoro.

_ Son perfectas…_ Dijo, en un susurro.

_ ¿Mejores que las de Darcy?_ Sonreí.

_ El tamaño no lo es todo.

Su lengua se dirigió directamente hacia mi pecho y atrapó uno de mis pezones. Yo me entretuve abriendo su sostén. El color rojo sentaba muy bien a su piel. Me tumbé en la cama y dejé que Tony se entretuviese con mi pecho. El sentir a un miembro de la familia mordiendo mis pezones no era nuevo. Le acaricié el pelo a mi hermana.

Mientras mis dedos acariciaban el corte de sus nalgas no pude evitar pensar en Darcy y Astrid. Por fin tenía eso que ellas siempre habían tenido. Tras un rato de trabajo por parte de Tony empecé a sentir que mi pecho dolía. No dejaba de morder, ansiosa.

Me tocaba a mí. La tumbé sobre la cama y empecé una vez más con mi reguero de besos. Me entretuve un tiempo en el pecho. Pero finalmente bajé y marqué un camino hasta su sexo. Estaba a punto de posar mis labios sobre su preciada perla, cuando Tony me miró a los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa lasciva.

Finalmente la atrapé y succioné, para luego bajar lentamente con mi lengua. Y darle a su sexo el aprecio que se merecía. Los gemidos de mi hermana eran como música para mis oídos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaban, compartíamos miradas cómplices. Era un grado de complicidad que no solía tener con nadie.

Cuando Tony alcanzó el orgasmo mi rostro quedó manchado, y yo sonreí, con los ojos cerrados. Tony se acercó, y empezó a lamerme la cara. Cuando terminó abrí los ojos y me tumbé en la cama. Ella besó mi torso con dulzura y bajó, metiéndome la lengua en el ombligo, y provocando un estremecimiento. Ella se rio y bajó hasta mi sexo. Jugueteó con su lengua y yo gemí, moviéndome inconscientemente.

Mi cuerpo estaba hecho para el sexo, y no pude evitar moverme ansiosamente contra el rostro de mi hermana. Lancé un gran grito cuando, finalmente, alcancé mi propio orgasmo y me dejé caer sobre la cama, agotada. Tony se tumbó a mi lado, y me abrazó. Yo la miré, sonriendo.

_ Acabo de conocerte, y ya te quiero._ Reconocí.

 _Emma Swan_

Localizar a Arciria no había sido difícil. Dado que Gold estaba fugado, y legalmente era su única hija, toda su fortuna había pasado a sus manos, y ella había estado quemando su visa como si su vida dependiese de ello. Ahora se encontraba en un hotel de lujo, y era justo allí donde habíamos aparcado. Arciria era de todo menos una persona que pudiese caerme bien. Era viciosa, estaba mentalmente enferma y se creía que ganaba siempre. Ver un carácter tan patétito tras el rostro de la mujer a la que amaba me repugnaba. Arciria lo sabía, y tenía claro que iba a aprovecharse de ello.


	3. Finale

**MikaMag, para esta historia me han pedido que me centre en el clan Morgan... así que... eso XD. Arciria es la gemela de Regina, efectivamente.**

 **Bueno, fanclere. Como sabes dije que era un tri-shot... así que este es el finale. Espero que te guste... como te dije, en la cama sólo caben tres... Prepara el carro de paradas.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Astrid parecía nerviosa mientras subíamos escaleras arriba. Era asombroso la cantidad de puertas que te abría una placa de policía. Arciria estaba en una de las plantas más altas. Cuando llegamos, Astrid estaba agotada. Era lo que pasaba cuando una señorita como ella se pasaba la vida sin hacer más ejercicio que el que hacía en la cama. Visto así tenía un cuerpazo, todo sea dicho. Pero no iba a pararme a pensar en ella, no era cosa mía. Mi prioridad era resolver el caso.

Eché la puerta abajo, con la pistola frente a mí, y escuché una serie de gritos. Pero, por supuesto, no había entrado en mitad de un acto criminal, no al menos a simple vista. En la cama había cinco mujeres. Arciria, y cuatro "amigas", que no llevaban nada encima. Pero todas, salvo ella, se taparon cuando entraron. Arciria, por supuesto, no tenía el menor reparo en mostrarse. Aunque al menos tuvo el reparo de cruzar las piernas para que no le viéramos todo el asunto.

_ No estoy haciendo nada ilegal, joder._ Dijo, mirándonos._ Estas chicas no son putas, ¿Vale? ¿Me podéis pasar un pitillo?

Las chicas, impresionadas por el carácter de Arciria, no dijeron nada, pero un cartón de tabaco acabó en sus manos. Se encendió un cigarrillo y dio una honda calada.

_ Ya he pagado mi deuda con la sociedad, ¿Vale?_ Dijo, en un susurro.

_ Hemos venido por la joya de la familia._ Dijo Astrid, tensa._ Nos la han robado y…

_ Sospecháis de mí._ Arciria bufó._ Pues os podéis dar la vuelta. He dejado los robos. La fortuna de Gold me da para toda la vida. No quiero nada más.

Astrid era una pésima ayuda, pues le estaba comiendo las tetas con la mirada a Arciria, ella era consciente, y lo estaba disfrutando. Me daba la impresión de que sobraba en aquella conversación.

_ El caso es que el que tenga esa joya… puede… sacar tajada de tus habilidades._ Dije, mirándola.

_ Me están robando._ Dijo, poniéndose en pie._ Y eso no voy a tolerarlo… Chicas, me marcho.

_ Pero Arci…

_ … Nos prometiste que jugaríamos todo el día…

Arciria sonrió, y le dio un beso a cada una. Casi me pareció tierno.

_ Volveré chicas… estoy segura de que podréis divertiros sin mí, mientras tanto.

_ Arciria… sin ánimo de ofenderte pero… ¿Podrías ducharte antes?_ Le pedí.

_ ¿Te disgusta el olor a sexo, Swan?_ Me sonrió._ Estoy segura de que mi hermana te pone contra la pared todas las noches, no te hagas la inocente.

_ Eso queda entre Regina y yo._ Le dije.

_ Vale… inspectora… me ducharé._ Dijo, para luego mirar a Astrid, y guiñarle el ojo._ Lo que te propuse hace dos años… sigue en pie, encanto.

 _Eleanor Morgan_

_ ¿Te estás divirtiendo, cariño?_ Pregunté, mientras daba un trago a mi whisky.

_ Mucho, mami.

Tony estaba despeinada, olía a sexo intensamente, y, sobretodo, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Era una Morgan. Así la había criado, y no iba a cambiar. No podía estar más orgullosa de llamarme su madre. Ella y su hermana habían hecho buenas migas.

_ ¡Qué pena que no podamos quedarnos mucho tiempo!_ Dijo, mientras cogía una botella de agua y, a morro, se bebía más de la mitad._ Me encanta esta familia.

_ Y a mí, cielo… y a mí._ Dije, acariciándole el pelo con cariño._ Pero tendrás que volver a la universidad… tienes mucho que hacer.

_ Lo sé…_ Dijo con desagrado._ Pero aún nos queda tiempo… ¿Verdad? No me he acostado con Astrid aún.

Me reí, mirando a mi hija, que buscaba hacer el bingo. Yo me quedaba de lado por ser la sospechosa habitual, pero cuando llegásemos a casa, ya iba a recordarle yo cómo la azotaba su madre.

 _Emma Swan_

Lo cierto es que no tenía ninguna sospechosa, y Astrid estaba embobada con Arciria, así que la había perdido. Lo que se me ocurrió fue volver a la escena del crimen. Y no pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta, al ver la joya, una vez más, en su lugar. Había polvo sobre ella, como si llevase allí mucho tiempo. Mis ojos observaban incrédulos.

_ Alguien quería tenerme distraída…

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó. Tenía veinte llamadas perdidas… veinte llamadas que no habían sonado. Cogí el teléfono, asustada, y la voz de Amy, al otro lado, me dejó helada.

_ Emma, tienes que venir a casa… cuanto antes.

Sentí mi corazón atenazado por la imagen de Regina en peligro. Es cierto que ella solía ser capaz de protegerse sola, pero a pesar de todo, no podía apartar la imagen de aquella bala de mi cabeza.

 _Astrid Morgan_

El deseo es algo fuerte. Y yo jamás he dejado de pensar en Regina. Por más que lo he intentado. Durante un momento fui fuerte, y rechacé a Arciria. Y pensé que lo superaría, pensé que podría hacer mi vida sin Regina. Pero estaba equivocada. Y no tendría a Regina… jamás, pero aquella mujer, se estaba desnudando frente a mí, y me estaba sonriendo con sus mismos labios… me tentaba acariciándome con sus mismas manos.

Y sabía que era una gran mentira, pero decidí creérmela… porque esa mentira prometía hacerme feliz. Besé a Arciria en los labios, sintiendo cómo lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. Me sentía feliz. Afortunada, mientras acariciaba su trasero. Nos habíamos desnudado deprisa. Aquel era el cuerpo de mis fantasías.

Apreté sus nalgas con intensidad, provocando que gimiera… que lo hiciera tal como Regina lo hacía. Sonreí, olvidándome de todo lo que había estado sufriendo. Arciria era la Regina con la que yo había fantaseado… una que me aceptase tal como era.

_ No llores, cariño… estropearás el momento_ Me dijo, en un susurro._ Eres adorable…

Nos besamos, largo rato, mientras nuestras manos exploraban el cuerpo ajeno. En ese momento no me sentía capaz de pensar en nada, ni en nadie. Sólo de actuar. Arciria me tomó en brazos y me lanzó sobre la cama. Era salvaje, ruda. Se lanzó sobre mí sin compasión.

Escuchamos un chirrido, y nos giramos a la vez. Tony acababa de entrar por la puerta. Al vernos, extendió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ No seas tímida…_ Dijo Arciria, atrayéndola con el dedo._ No eres de las que se quedan mirando… ¿Verdad?

_ No… desde luego que no.

En otras circunstancias me hubiese preocupado que un trío fuese lo primero que fuese a hacer con una chica que me gustaba tanto, pero Tony era de la familia, y negarle a una mujer del calibre de Arciria demostraría que soy una pésima sobrina.

Tony se lanzó entre las sábanas y la rodeamos. Los labios de ambas la exploraron. Tony era joven, la más joven de las tres. Arciria y yo mordimos su piel con ansia, provocando que gritase. Pero Tony no se quedó quieta. Ella tomó ventaja sobre Arciria, clavando con fuerza sus uñas en su trasero. Mordió mi cuello, y fui yo la que grité. Se hizo con el control de la situación.

Nos encontramos rodeándola, y dejándola tocarnos. Parecía sentir predilección por Arciria, pero yo no me puse celosa. Es más, me aparté a un lado y las dejé trabajar.

 _Arciria_

Admito que mi deseo era tomar a Astrid, sabía lo mucho que me deseaba, pero Tony… no era en absoluto despreciable. Mi lujuria ya estaba desatada, y ella estaba en medio. La rodeé con los brazos y la besé con Ansia, notando cómo me martirizaba el trasero. Sus labios bajaron y se metieron entre mis pechos. Yo sonreí. Tony era ansiosa, y yo estaba disfrutando al sentir su ansia.

Pero al final me impuse, la coloqué sobre la cama y salté sobre ella, empezando a frotar mi sexo contra el suyo. Tony gimió, y yo me dejé llevar. Gruñí, envolviéndola con mis atenciones. Mordí su oreja y ella gritó. Cuando el orgasmo llegó, para ambas, me dejé caer sobre ella. Tony parecía agotada, pero yo me giré hacia Astrid, que me esperaba. Se puso en pie y me hizo seguirla por la casa hasta que llegamos a un salón. Ella tumbada sobre el piano.

_ Eres provocadora…_ Le dije, sonriendo, lasciva.

_ Y a ti, te falta un detallito…

Astrid hizo un leve giro con la mano, y yo noté un peso. Me acababa de poner un arnés de color negro. No necesité más indicaciones para saber lo que tenía que hacer. La empujé sobre el piano y la perforé con todas mis fuerzas. Mis movimientos fueron fuertes, pero Astrid lo aguantó todo con facilidad.

Los orgasmos se sucedieron uno tras otro. Pero no parecimos interesadas en rendirnos. Finalmente caímos sobre el piano, y yo aferré a aquella mujer con dulzura. Por primera vez en mi vida… creía que me había enamorado.

 _Eleanor Morgan_

_ ¿Has terminado tu bingo?_ Pregunté, cargando las cosas en el coche.

Tony se rio con ganas mientras se subía al coche.

_ Y con un extra, además._ Se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios._ Gracias por el viaje, mami. ¿Volveremos pronto?

_ Volveremos, te lo prometo.

 _Emma Swan_

Cuando entré en la casa, había un halo sombrío que lo envolvía todo. Los sollozos de Regina me hicieron correr en su dirección. Estaba tumbada en la cama, en posición fetal. Nunca la había visto así. Me acerqué y la rodeé con los brazos. Ella no reaccionó.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?_ Pregunté, mirándola a los ojos.

_ He perdido…_ Dijo, en un susurro.

Regina nunca había perdido. Era la primera vez que esas palabras salían de sus labios. Y sin embargo, poco podía hacer más que abrazarla con fuerza y consolarla.

_ No te preocupes… habrá más casos…_ Dije, tratando de consolarla.

Pero el efecto fue el contrario. Regina lloró con más fuerza, e incluso me apartó de ella, sollozando con todas sus fuerzas.

_ Mi amor…_ Murmuré.

_ Me han… me han quitado mi distintivo de letrada._ Metió la cabeza en la almohada._ No puedo volver a ejercer.

Yo no dejaba de pensar en la falsa gema robada. No había estado en aquel caso para Regina, pues yo no podía siquiera imaginarme que pudiese perder, ni mucho menos que perdiese su distintivo. No tenía idea de cuanto daño iba a hacernos eso los años siguientes.


End file.
